Freudia Neuwahl
Freudia Neuwahl (RKS002 Drei), or Freu for short, is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette. She acts as a supporting character in various titles and is the main protagonist of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, the sequel to the first Rosenkreuzstilette game. Freu is voiced by Sou Raika. Appearance Freu is a girl with white hair with a curly ahoge and held in a ponytail by a red ribbon and red eyes. She wears long white gloves and a white wedding dress with a white ribbon on its back and a blood stain shaped like a cross, and she wears white shoes. In Freudenstachel, her dress has been altered so that it appears as if separable by both top and bottom. Personality Freu is a calm and collected girl who is a lone wolf by nature and prefers to work alone. She's the type of Magus who can easily get the job done on her own without the need for assistance from anyone else. While she doesn't like being close to others, she does, however, have strong feelings for her childhood friend, Spiritia Rosenberg. In the original Rosenkreuzstilette, Freu dreams of a world where everyone she cares for can live in peace, and loyally follows orders from Graf Michael Sepperin. Relationships Spiritia Rosenberg Spiritia is the person that Freu feels closest to, as the two have known each other since they were children. Freu can sense whenever Tia is in danger and often does anything in her power to protect her. Freu has very strong feelings towards Tia and loves her just as much as Tia loves her back. Strudel Strudel is Freu's fairy friend and partner. In Freudenstachel, the two meet while Freu is investigating the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle after having heard Tia's cries for help. At first, Freu refused to take her along because she had no time for her, but she eventually gave into her request to join her. Strudel often travels with Freu since then, and makes several comments wherever Freu goes. Eifer Skute Eifer seems to carry strong emotions towards Freu. At first, the reason for that seems to be unknown, but it is later revealed that Eifer is creation of Iris Sepperin, who used Freu as a template for said creation. Abilities Freu possesses the ice ability of Freudenstachel, which lets her fire icicles in whatever direction she pleases. The colder the area around her, the sharper her icicles will become. Freu can also implement the skills of her opponents and use them as the basis for her learnable techniques, the Frostklinge, an ice version of Dolis Warmind's Fesselspirale that she can hurl in any direction, the Frostfackel, which lets her throw out a trail of exploding icicles, the Kopiekreisel, which lets her create copies of herself that serve as both offense and defense, the Eislanze, which lets her shoot ice lasers that also take the form of blades, the Eisschwert, which lets her fire a slash effect that freezes obstacles, the Weißteufel, which lets her slow down time and fire icy daggers, the Freudenzwinger, which lets her create transparent copies of herself that fire Freudenstachel shots in different directions while forming a Freudenstachel barrier that traps opponents, and the Schneekristal, which lets her generate a snowflake barrier. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freu was commanded by Graf Michael Sepperin to lead a rebellion against the Holy Empire and Orthodox Church, believing that they were the target of persecution and hatred again. When Tia came back home to find the Imperial Training Hall and the Black Forest under fire, she found Freu amidst the flames, who informed Tia of the situation and implored for her to join the rebellion, but Tia refused, taking it upon herself to make her friends at RKS open their eyes instead. The two fought, and Tia won, after which Freu left to inform Sepperin of Tia's refusal to take part in the rebellion, and the organization branded her as a traitor. Tia later encountered Freu again, who asked her if she reconsidered her actions, and Tia asked her the same. Freu reminded her that she hadn't forgotten what happened to the Magi's homes, and Freu voiced that she was glad to have met her, for she wouldn't have been before her at that moment if she hadn't. Tia agreed that Magi had the power to hurt others, but they could use that power to help them too, because power wasn't good or evil, and they had to turn the other cheek even if others tried to push them around. Freu asked Tia if she thought she could take on the entirety of RKS on her own, and Tia said that she would try. A battle between the two then commensed. After the fight was over, Freu asked Tia to finish her, but Tia refused, leaving a surprised Freu to ask her whether she thought her ideals were important to her. Tia replied that it had nothing to do with ideals for she just wanted to protect the people from RKS as much as she wanted to protect the people of RKS. Freu said that in order to protect something, one had to make a sacrifice, which in her words was and had always been the law of the world, which Tia refused to accept. Freu said that letting their ideals waver for an instant would result in the loss of their place in the world, believing they couldn't change that. Tia replied that, if they lost their place, they could always make a new one and start over, whether it was in RKS or the Empire, and that they would always find a place to fit in regardless of where they went, even if people couldn't be replaced. Freu believed Tia's naivete to be her fatal flaw, but Tia wouldn't regret it, for the reason that she fought, and the fact that she loved her and the others, were her irreplaceable feelings alone. Having heard everything Tia had to say, Freu left to rethink her actions. Later, Freu arrived just in time to save Tia, who was about to be assassinated by Iris Sepperin. Freu revealed that she had been investigating and had realized something about RKS's rebellion to be amiss, and confirmed her suspicions of Iris. After Iris left, Freu revealed that the attack she used to save Tia used up a lot of her energy. Freu, knowing that Tia was the only one to have a chance of defeating Iris, asked her to go after her, and gave her a Cross Tank she made as her own special "pick-me-up" recipe for Tia. At first, Tia didn't want to leave Freu nor Karl Palesch behind while Karl was still imprisoned and Freu was injured, but Freu reassured Tia that she would be fine and that she would sort out all the problems left by Iris. The reassured Tia then picked up Freu's Cross Tank and left with Lilli to go after Iris. Freu pleaded for Tia to come back in one piece. The final battle ultimately ended with the victory of Spiritia, and she and Lilli, having been saved by Talos from being crushed in Iris' collapsing palace, happily reunited with Freu and the others. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert Grolla Seyfarth found Freudia in the midst of the flames within the Imperial Training Hall. Grolla asked Freu what was going on, and Freu said that she could ask the same of her, for she never imagined that Grolla, of all people, would turn against the organization. Grolla tried to convince her that Iris was manipulating the organization and that the attack should cease, but Freu would have none of it. After the battle, Freu, having been injured by Grolla's attacks, decided to withdraw, and left. Grolla later encountered Freu again, who commented that she had to commend Grolla's tenacity. Grolla told her to move out of her way, but Freu refused. Grolla refused to repeat her reasons that she already stated in the past. Freu decided to end the debate, knowing that words would get them nowhere, and Grolla agreed, knowing that perhaps her Grollschwert instead of her words could perhaps sway her instead. Grolla defeated her and told her to stand down, and Freu agreed and allowed her to do as she pleased before leaving. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Freu is the main protagonist of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. Having heard Spiritia's cries for help, Freu begins investigating the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle, where she meets Strudel, a fairy who didn't quite fit in with the forest inhabitants, who, having waited for her, asks her if she loves smooth objects, to which she responds by saying that she doesn't have time for that. She later encounters Eifer, and the two fight. After Freu wins the fight, Pamela Arwig enters and introduces the Schwarzkreuz to Freu, demanding for her and RKS to surrender. Freu refuses, leaving Pamela and Eifer to leave. Freu then suggests that Tia may have been abducted to the church. Ruu catches up to Freu, wanting to tag along with her because she's fascinated with her "snow magic". Freu tells her that she was the witch who burned the Black Forest and attempts to dissuade her from following her around, but Ruu doesn't know which forest she was talking about and decides to follow anyway, and Freu gives in. After fighting against her colleagues at RKS to convince them to follow her own example and that she is not a homunculus made by the church, Freu then goes to battle against the Schwarzkreuz, including having a rematch with Eifer. After defeating them all, she finally makes it to the home base of the Schwarzkreuz, where she and Pamela, who had been wounded from their last battle, are about to do battle again, when suddenly Eifer attacks and injures Pamela even further. Eifer reveals herself to be working with Iris in manipulating the Schwarzkreuz all along, and also reveals that she assassinated the pope of the Schwarzkreuz's church just a minute ago, and the two invite Freu to her new palace. Liebea Palesch arrives and Freu orders her to treat Pamela's wounds while she goes after Eifer and Iris. As Freu fights her way through Iris' new palace, she stumbles upon Graf Michael Sepperin and is shocked with dismay that he has been brought back from the dead by Iris. Sepperin is still protecting his daughter, and has been brainwashed into thinking that Spiritia was the one who killed him and that it was Iris who brought him back through her prayers. He asks Freu if she would like to join him in destroying the old world and creating a new one in its place for all Magi. Freu sadly responds by saying that the "new world for Magi" is just a fantasy, and Sepperin calls her foolish and transforms to fight her afterwards, so Freu is forced to lay him back to rest. After that, she comments that Iris isn't human after all. Afterwards, she continues onward and meets Eifer again, and learns that Eifer was created by Iris using her as a base for the creation. Eifer also reveals that the creation also resulted in that of two separate beings, one not understanding happiness and joy, and the other not understanding hatred or sadness, which is where Strudel shows off her true hair and eye colors, similarly to Eifer, to Freu's surprise. Eifer then turns into the Dark Devil and Freu fights and defeats it, returning her to normal. After Eifer disappears following some last words to her, Freu continues on her way through Iris' palace. Freu finally encounters Iris, who unleashes her Iris Machine II. Freu destroys the machine and chases Iris to the pinnacle of her palace, where she finally finds Tia. Tia is revealed to have been brainwashed by Iris, and Freu promises to free her from this trance by defeating her, and does so, forcing Iris out of hiding. Freu defeats Iris as well, and realizes that her magic actually worked, and that she wasn't fighting alone. Tia has been resisting Iris' magic the whole time, and Freu says that the Rosenkreuz who has his/her comrades will surely win. Freu then proceeds to seal Iris away in an ice crystal and send her to an unknown location before destroying her palace. After Tia recovers and Lilli reunites with her, Freu, Tia, Lilli, and Strudel then return home and happily reunite with the others at RKS. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber Freu appears early on in Weißsilber, where Pamela meets her while beginning her own fight against RKS. She asks her for herself and RKS to resign, but Freu refuses. After they fight, Freu escapes and continues her search for Spiritia, leaving Pamela to deal with her colleagues at the organization. Later, she finds Freu again at Iris' new palace, having trouble with the Dark Devil. Pamela tells Freu to leave the monster to her and defeats it, afterwards realizing that the Dark Devil she defeated was Eifer. After Pamela has defeated Iris, she reunites Tia with Freu, who, along with Strudel, thank her for saving Tia. Pamela reminds them that she still won't acknowledge her and that she would bring about RKS's downfall should they start another rebellion, before the two groups part ways. Gallery Top_freu.jpg|Artwork of Freudia released shortly after the release of the first game. Rks-ch-freudia.png|Rosenkreuzstilette Freu wall 1.jpg|Group picture featuring Freudia and Strudel. Freu_sterblich.jpg|Promotional artwork for Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Sterblich featuring Freudia. Freu icon2.png|Freudia's Twitter icon Trivia *Her name comes from the German word "Freude", which means "joy", although Freu rarely smiles. Her surname comes from Niek Neuwahl, a Dutch-Italian board game designer known for the games Toscana and Ta Yü. *Freu is the only boss in Rosenkreuzstilette that isn't based on a particular Mega Man boss; in fact, she is unique in that she has her own attack pattern. She is also the only boss that doesn't change her attacks when her health runs low. *Freu shares some similar traits with her friend Tia; they both wear the same type of clothing as well as similar hairstyles, and they both have their own boss themes and are the main protagonists of their respective games. The notable difference is that Freu's ponytail is smaller than Tia's and is held by a visible ribbon, she wears a wedding dress with gloves, and her ahoge curls upwards instead of down. *Freu is one of the few pre-fortress bosses to have her own boss theme, "22" by AM3, which also becomes the theme for Freudenstachel's title screen. The others are Tia and Grolla, who have their own boss theme in Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert. *In Freudenstachel, Freu adapts the phrase "It's not over yet!" that Tia said in the original Rosenkreuzstilette when her health hit half of its original amount, a line spoken by Zero when his health ran low. *She is one of two bosses to be immune to Luste Teuber's Lustatem, the other being Sichte Meister. *In Grollschwert's staff roll, her seiyuu was mistakenly labeled as Rai Souka. *Freu also shares her seiyuu, Sou Raika, with Eifer in Freudenstachel. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Protectors Category:Anti Hero Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Magic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes